


The Failure

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 7





	The Failure

地牢的门开了，昏暗的牢房里照进了一道光。但是坐在角落里的囚徒连眼睛都没动一下，他双手抱在膝上，头歪在一边。囚徒身上全是伤口，连脸上都满是青种和干掉的血块，这衬得他的脸更为惨白了。

来者挥了挥手，门外的手下便将门关上了。他的眼睛很快适应了黑暗，他走过去，蹲在囚徒面前。

扉间不得不承认，他特别满意泉奈现在的样子——狼狈不堪，虚弱无力，甚至心如死灰。他太开心了，忍不住伸出手，强行把他的脸掰了过来。

果然，那双眼睛睁开了。

这场战争后，泉奈的眼睛就不似之前那般乌黑了，他的眼瞳里有了浑浊的灰，不过这个距离，他还是能看得到扉间的。

泉奈颇为厌烦地与他对视，想必他知道不甘心的目光只会激起扉间的兴致。即便输了，他还是不愿意如死敌所愿。

扉间忍不住咧开嘴角。

这一战后，基本可以确定千手的胜局了。两家人几百年的恩怨终于有了结局，一切都在他的计划当中，这让扉间十分满意。

“宇智波在外面吵得令人厌烦，”扉间两指捏着泉奈的脸说，“好像一直关着他们的族长确实不太好，而且大哥吵得更厉害。”他松开了手，转而用指尖轻轻扫过男人的脸颊。“我明天就放你出去，说实话，我比谁都好奇你还会怎么挣扎。”

扉间靠得更近，随手解开了泉奈的腰带。泉奈本以为已经习惯了，但是当扉间又一次作出这个动作时，他还是下意识往后一缩。

果然，扉间更不掩饰自己恶意的笑了。

“宇智波输了，泉奈。”他故意说道，手趁势钻进了泉奈的衣服里。泉奈应激性地扭了几下身体就放弃了抵抗，漩涡一族的封印术着实难缠，他现在完全就是个普通人，受了伤之后连力气都比不过扉间了。

真让人恼火。

“这样就够了？你变乖了呢，泉奈。”扉间不忘调侃。

“要干就赶紧干，不会是立不起来了吧？”泉奈咬牙，“真是肮脏的兴趣啊，千手！”

“真是遗憾，”扉间邪恶地笑道，他欺身过去，直接把泉奈压在身下，“我对男人并没什么兴趣，只是对折磨俘虏非常有兴趣而已。”

“嘁……！”泉奈啐了一口就偏头向一边，决心了死都不会看千手扉间一眼。但他还是能感受得到。扉间的手探入了他的裤子，这几天他就像只疯狗，每天早晚都要来折辱泉奈一遍。泉奈的兜裆布第一次被解开之后，扉间就因为嫌麻烦把它丢掉了。所以泉奈下身是完全真空的。

扉间几下把他的裤子退掉，手指粗略地侵入泉奈的后庭。由于扉间之前的动作太过粗暴，泉奈每次都要流血，完事后还得不到清理，导致泉奈的肠道完全发炎了。发炎的身体让这条甬道变得更热，扉间熟练地按上那块硬处，动作颇为轻柔地开始画圈。

泉奈的头抵在水泥墙上，他咬紧牙关闭上眼睛，不想给扉间任何可乘之机。然而这次扉间的战术也着实有效，前几次的暴力行径让他看够了泉奈的痛苦与不甘，他突然意识到还有另一种能让对手更觉得耻辱更难以说出口的方式。

泉奈的眼球在眼皮下轻轻颤动，面部的肌肉也逐渐紧绷，可是柔和的快感缓缓涌上，水柱堵在阴茎里，让它力了起来。

这次勃起让他十分痛苦，他拒绝千手的好意，只吃很少的食物，偏偏扉间还来了劲，几乎不给他水喝。加之几天过度的泄出，宇智波的体质已经摇摇欲坠了。他的血流向下身，好像把五脏六腑都绑上了绳子勒紧，泉奈的呼吸骤然变得急促，连心脏都发出了报警的痛楚。

扉间一边观察着泉奈的表情，一边满意地感到有肠液慢慢流出，沾满了他所有的指缝。泉奈的腿开始僵硬，嘴角开始下咧，呼出的气息变热，但扉间仍不徐不疾地揉动着。终于，泉奈的顶端不断流出透明的液体，之后液体里混杂了浊白色。它们一股一股的，那根柱子也是颤抖地上下摆动着。

“这不是还有感觉嘛，”扉间趁人之危，抓住了被精液打湿的性器。其实他自己的已经硬得不行，每次对上泉奈，他都说不清这种快感到底是来自生理还是来自心理。扉间不会说的是，只要泉奈硬了，他就会跟着硬，一点理性主义的矜持都没有了。

“我之前是真不知道，宇智波的副族长还有这么淫乱的一面。”

扉间搓动着泉奈软下来的前端，不应期的刺激让泉奈眼前阵阵发白。他的小腹不断收紧，阴茎颤巍巍地想再起一次，可他真的没什么力气了。这时扉间强行把第三根手指插进他的后庭，泉奈发出一声嘶哑的低鸣，迷蒙地睁开了眼睛。

泉奈的眼里有泪水，但他的眼白里满是血丝，看上去还蛮惹人怜爱的。扉间很想去亲那双眼睛，但是对他来说，亲吻是过于亲昵的动作，于是他遏制住了这种冲动。

扉间觉得差不多了，他退出手指，单手解开裤子，毫不犹豫地顶进了泉奈的身体。纵使已经有过扩张，洞口本身还是狭小的。他进去时泉奈几乎被压进了墙里，秀美的脸完全扭曲了，紧闭的嘴里发出一声闷哼。

泉奈两手撑着墙壁，努力保持自己的清醒。然而许是前戏充足，扉间整根没入后，他的后穴便不受控地皱缩起来，想要把巨大的异物向外推，又想把它拉进深处。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，身体后弓到了极限。

扉间看出他的克制，临时想到了计策。他拉开泉奈的衣服，吮吸上了他耸立的乳头。这下泉奈的身体彻底一僵，性器一个打战站了起来，他再也控制不住，发出一声悲鸣。

然而这还只是开始。发炎带来的炽热包裹住了扉间，明明只是分身相连，这股热度却包住了他的脊背，他在肠道中进出，来回顶着柔软的肠壁。

这热度让他有些情不自禁，让他没法循序渐进。他快速的冲撞不断打击着泉奈的内脏，泉奈张开嘴，干呕的欲望不断涌上喉咙。他只觉得自己被劈开了，他的五感消失了，只剩下体内那根肉棒在锤捣。他好像能描摹出那东西的长度直径和形状，奇怪的感觉在他五脏中游荡，最后转变成一种想哭的冲动。汗不断地淌下，打湿了接触的衣物，手脚的指缝间也全是汗水。

这种感觉迟钝却绵长，他想控制它停下，可那个开关在扉间手里。泉奈在朦胧中意识到自己的后身在不受控地将扉间的分身夹紧，他大口喘息着，指尖变得冰冷。他的大脑想让他停下，身体却在大敞大盍地欢迎扉间抵达更深的地方。

他控制不住了，抵着墙的手猛然抓在了扉间身上，双腿也缠在他的腰上。扉间本来就在绝顶的边缘，得到了泉奈的肯定后，他突然忘了折磨对手的初衷，掰着泉奈腿的手松开了，转而按在了地上。他另一手托着泉奈的腰，不顾一切地奋力冲刺着。

穴口被磨得发热，泉奈蛇一样把扉间勒得更死。两人的胸贴在一起，他仿佛能听得到扉间的心跳声。

高潮再一次来临了，他的指甲陷入扉间冷白的皮肤里，留下两道颇深的血痕。男根里不断喷射出液体，一段又一段的。他身体弓成了极限，每次刚要缓和却又被下一波浪潮吞没。不光是前面，后面也流淌着欢愉的液体，入口不住地抽动，臀部的肌肉一直在用力。终于精液流尽了，溢满的膀胱得以放松，温热的液体一开口就泄洪一般停不下来。

扉间察觉到了异样但根本停不下来。他也觉得自己丢人，奋力穿梭的样子让他想起小时候交配的兔子。只是男性的肠道毕竟不如女人的阴道紧致，想要获得快感只能更加奋力。他一手压在泉奈的肚子上，挤压他的肠道，这一下让还未排尽尿液的泉奈更抽搐个不停。又过了几分钟，扉间才迈入了门槛，微凉的精液射满了泉奈的直肠。

高潮的瞬间总会让人意乱情迷。他不知怎的，突然低头吻住了泉奈的唇，而且十分用力。泉奈在混乱中完全来不及回应他，但扉间像是感受到了心脏的共鸣声，他浑身为之一粟。

两人都逐渐恢复平静，泉奈的肚子硬得厉害，感觉到体内的棍子变软，他忍不住爆发出一声嗤笑。即便两人都喘个不停，声音此起彼伏。

泉奈抬起一条胳膊，蓄了力把扉间推了出去。他又一次向后缩，靠在冰冷的墙壁上不断地喘息。

形势逆转了。

扉间用袖子抹了下嘴唇，从余光看到了泉奈嘲讽的眼神。那不只是嘲讽，还有憎恨，痛苦，以及扳回一城的快感。

玩弄别人却自己跳进了陷阱吗……？扉间自嘲地想。

但那又有什么关系呢？

扉间提上裤子，居高临下地站在泉奈面前，抓着头发把他拎了起来。

“少得意了。别以为我不知道，你明天出了这个门，在未来的村子里见到我，你的身体也会记住我给你的恐惧。”

泉奈仍虚弱地笑着，扉间又补上一句，“除非你也承认，你其实根本也沉沦其中了，完全没了廉耻之心。”

他们都不甘示弱地嘲弄着对方，泉奈抬起手，狠狠地在嘴上擦了一把。


End file.
